Bamboozling Brakmar
Obtaining Talk to Amayiro at -33,-56 in Bonta. Step 1: Bring in the Powder ; You must take 10 units of gunpowder to Amayiro. You can buy them from Moob Tsinhcetoryp in Bonta. -27,-61 Option 1: Buy Powders There are several types of powder but the most important part is knowing how to measure it out. For the militia, I make Nocabregor powder. It's cheap, stable and only requires a small bit of energy to go off. For fireworks, I use a powder with some saltpetre to avoid any needless risk. I also make mines which need a lot of sulphur. Anyway... I can't tell you much in a few minutes, it's a vast and complex science. ; Ask recipe of the Nocabregor. ; ; Buy ten pods of Nocabregor. Well, I can tell you're a good soul. Here, take this cannon powder... free of charge! }} : You receive 1 Gunpowder. : Talk to Moob Tsinhcetoryp again to buy the 9 remaining pods of powder. (requires 18,000 kamas) ; Talk about guns in general. Only nine pods? The militia is really squeamish. If we want to exterminate Brakmar one day, there'll have to be one heck of a row! Anyway, since you've been sent by the militia, you have a 50% discount, so that makes 18,000 kamas... ; Hand over 18,000 kamas. I'm talking nonsense, the Gunpowder has been unusable ever since I hired Pandawa pyrotechnicians. Those idiots couldn't find anything better to do than relieve themselves in the reserves after their drink offerings to their goddess. Since then, I've been looking for a way to make Gunpowder alcoholic-urine-proof. Go and have a look around the Alchemists' Workshop, maybe one of them has found a miracle cure to the problem, besides firing my employees. }} -29,-53 : You receive 1 Geegee Potion. -27,-61 : You receive 9 Gunpowder. -33,-56 : You lose 10 Gunpowder. Option 2: Create Powders Heh, you seem to be keen on cannons? I know everything there is to know about them. ; Talk about the militia's guns. ; There are several types of powder but the most important part is knowing how to measure it out. For the militia, I make Nocabregor powder. It's cheap, stable and only requires a small bit of energy to go off. For fireworks, I use a powder with some saltpetre to avoid any needless risk. I also make mines which need a lot of sulphur. Anyway... I can't tell you much in a few minutes, it's a vast and complex science. ; Ask recipe of the Nocabregor. Hum, no, it's a complicated recipe, not to mention a well-guarded secret. So it's hidden in my house on a big piece of paper! Ha-ha! }} : Enter the house behind him. Find the hidden staircase behind the bookshelf on the first floor. Go downstairs and click on the bookcase to receive the Nocabregor Recipe in your quest inventory. If you take the recipe, you can still buy the powders from Moob Tsinhcetoryp. : The recipe for 1 Gunpowder is 3 Magical Cure, 1 Oilbow Grease and 1 Flint. Take the ingredients to Otomai's Assistant to get the powder. Rewards * Level-Based XP * Alignment level 14 Category:Bonta Category:City Centre (Bonta) Category:Alignment